


Unexpected Romance

by hamiltonwriter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltonwriter/pseuds/hamiltonwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All John wanted to do was become straight, finish collage and law school and start a typical family to abide his fathers wishes. However when he meets Hercules's new roommate he knows two of those things are not going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so place leave some comments and what you would like to see next! My friend is helping me edit this so hopefully there are few mistakes. I will be adding more characters as the plot moves on. Please keep in mind that more interesting things will happen I'm just trying to develop a plot.

"Catch!" Hercules yelled to John as he looked up from his phone. The round ball hurled at him and hit him in the face causing him to stumble off the bench he was sitting on.   
"OH MY GOD, John are you alright?!" Hercules shouted sounding concerned. John replied with a grumble as Hercules helped him up. They had been friends for a while and had chosen to go to college together because neither of them were ready to face the real world on their own. Their other friend, Lafayette, was also attending college at Boston university however he had chosen to live off campus for those nights where they all got drunk at the bar and needed a place to stay. Smart move.

John and Hercules went their separate ways once they got to the dorms. Neither of them had seen there roommates yet, but John had talked to his Roommate, Thomas Jefferson who seemed like a jerk from his messages. John had also taken it upon himself to look at Thomas's social media posts and to put it lightly, they were the opposite of what John believed. Seriously, John would never understand how people could live accepting slavery and fighting against LGBT+ rights. Hercules on the other hand had never talked to his roommate because he didn't have a phone or an email, or any other type of social media you could possibly have. It's the twenty first century, could you image being that out of the loop?

 

A loud thud on the door startled John as Thomas barged in.  
"MOVE" he commanded, shoving him to the side. Wow it's only been the first day and he has gotten pushed more than he had in his entire life. Without making any comments John dragged himself out of his room. Hercules would probably let him crash at his place since Alex most likely wasn't moved in yet. The hallways were crowded with other freshmen moving boxes and meet their new “life long friends.” Hercules room was not far, only one floor down which is good because from the looks of Thomas he was going to need a place to stay often. 

 

John looked down as he approached the door, fiddling in his pocket for the key that Herc had given him earlier when he felt a smaller body rub up against him. Startled, John snapped his head up revealing his facial features to whom he could now see was a young man. He had light hair with slight freckles around the nose area along with long hair slipped up into a sloppy man bun. John could feel his face getting hot, god he was cute. No John- don't think like that- try to keep your cool. 

 

“Um...I'm John, John Laurens,” John stuttered while blushing like a fool.

“Alexander Hamilton,” the voice replied. If it was even possible, his voice was more adorable then his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one was short, I just wanted to have something to get the plot going!


End file.
